Beauty and the Beast
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: Naruto is a boy who is dissatisfied with his life wanting more than there already is he dreams about going on an adventure. Sasuke is a prince who was cast under a spell because he could not love and so is doomed to remain the way he is if none can come to love him the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going for the Disney movie I hope that you'll like it. This is SasuNaru just to sort you guys out so that I don't need to tell that to you later. SasuNaru meaning that Sasuke's on top. As I said I'm going for the Disney version but I'm also adding a few things in it. Hope you guys will enjoy the first chapter!**  


* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. One winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince went on his knees and tried to apologize, but it was too late. She had seen that there's no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed by his appearance, the prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another, and earn that person's love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a beast for eternity. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

In a small little town that lies in the fire country, there lives the most gorgeous young boy. He's kind, caring, gentle, funny and over all beautiful, and his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto lives in a small house together with his father, Namikaze Minato.

One wonderful morning Naruto has decided to go into town and see if the bookshop has anything new. He got dressed and went down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. He just made himself something simple, bread with jam and a glass of milk.

After eating he went he grabbed a basket with a book in it and went to the front door. He walked out and strolled down the road into town. On his way to the bookshop he was greeted by many of the townspeople that he knew. He greeted them back with a bright and warm smile on his face. He continued walking till he came to his destination and stepped into the store.

"Good morning, Jiraiya!" Naruto greeted the older man with white spiky hair.

"Morning, Naruto." The older man greeted back.

"I've come to return the book I borrowed." He said and handed the book over.

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Naruto asked and looked at the shelf filled with books.

Jiraiya chuckled "Not since two days ago."

"That's alright." Naruto said and continued looking "I'll borrow… This one!" He said and pulled out a book with a blank dark blue cover.

"That one? But you have read it twice!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"It's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If you like it so much, you can have it." Jiraiya said.

"But, Jiraiya-"

"I insist."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Naruto said and walks out of the shop reading the book as he walks to the fountain.

"He really is particular that Naruto." A woman says.

"Particular, yes, but gorgeous." Another woman says.

"He's unlike than the rest of us."

"Yes, his nose seems to be always stuck in a book."

Naruto sits down and begins to read. As Naruto reads he doesn't know that he's being watched by Sai, the most handsome man in town. Sai is strong and loved by many and has always kept a close eye on Naruto. Naruto couldn't care less of Sai, what he wanted was something Sai couldn't give him.

Soon enough Naruto was interrupted by Sai; he took his book away from him.

"Morning, Naruto." He said teasingly with a small smile.

"Sai, may I have my book back?" Naruto said a bit annoyed.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures." Sai says and looks in the book flipping the pages.

"Well, some people use their imagination." Naruto says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Naruto, it's about time you got your head of those books and pay to more important things… Like me." Sai said and threw the book in a small pond of mud.

Naruto walked over and kneeled down to pick it up.

As he began to clean it he looks at Sai and listens what he has to say.

"The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for someone like you to read, starts getting 'ideas' and 'thinking'…"

"Sai, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you Naruto!" Sai says and puts his arm on Naruto's shoulder "What do you say we take a walk to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

Naruto removes Sai's arm and say "Maybe some other time."

"Come on, just for a little while." Sai says.

"Please, Sai I can't. I have to get home and help my father." Naruto says backing away a few feet from Sai.

"Yeah, your father's gonna need all the help he can get. That crazy old loon…" Sai mumbled quietly to himself but Naruto heard it and got angry.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Naruto yelled getting Sai's attention "My father is not crazy, he's a genius." Naruto says and puts the book in the basket.

His attention is caught by a sudden loud 'boom'. He turns to look at his house as he sees smoke. He panics and runs towards his home to check if his father is alright. He opens the door to the basement where his father usual works. A thick layer of smoke escapes as he opens the door. He goes down and calls for his father.

"Dad?" he says but no answer is given.

He walks till he sees someone that looks like him covered in dust and dirt.

"Are you alright, dad?" he asks.

"I'm fine." He says and cleans his invention "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book." Naruto says as he thinks about something that has been bothering him a little "Dad, do you think I'm odd?"

"My son, odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know… It's just that I'm not sure that I fit in here, there' no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Sai? He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright, and rude, and conceited and… Dad he's not for me." Naruto said and sat down.

"Well, don't you worry, cause' this invention is gonna be the start of a new life for us." Minato said and finished cleaning it.

"You done?"

"I'm done! And ready to go to the fair!" Minato said and smiled, Naruto smiled as well.

After finishing up cleaning a little bit more Minato got ready to set off to the fair with his invention he said goodbye to Naruto and left him.

Minato travelled for hours, the sun was setting as he strolled into a forest. He was thinking about going to the right but the horse said left. After arguing a little they went right. The forest seemed to grow even darker the further they went. Minato scratched the back of his head as he looked at the map wondering if he took the right route. He looks up as his attention is caught by a sudden howl. The horse begins to panic not liking what he's hearing and backs a little. Minato tries to calm the horse down but it's impossible now and the horse starts to run. Minato makes the horse stop trying his best to calm him down but soon gets knocked off its back and falls to the ground. The horse takes off running for its life as it gets chased by a few wolves.

Minato confused and a bit frighten gets up on his feet and looks around the place. A certain growling noise catches his attention and he looks as a few more wolves' looks at him. Minato begins to panic and starts to run. He runs through the forest as he comes across a big gate. He runs forward and tries to open the gate, luckily the gate is open and he walks in and quickly closes it. Minato's heart is pounding with fear but quickly calms down as he sees the wolves give up and leave. He turns forward and looks at the place he strolled into.

A big dark castle catches his sight and begins to think that maybe it was a bad idea to come this way. But not knowing what else to do he walks over as it begins to rain. He knocks on the door a few times just to find out that its open. He opens it a bit wider and walks in he closes the door behind him carefully. He walks forward a little.

"Hello?" he says but gets no answer "Hello?" he says once again but still gets nothing, only a few whispers and murmurs.

He doesn't know it but he's being watched by an alive and talking candle holder as well as a clock that is standing on the table.

He walks a little more as he looks around the place "Is someone there?" he asks feeling uncertain about this place.

The candle holder and clock share a look with each other but doesn't say anything.

"I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay."

The candle holder turns to the clock and says "Oh, Yamato have a heart." The clock only tells him to keep quiet but the candle holder burns him and says "Of course sir, you're welcome here."

"Who said that?" Minato says and picks up the candle holder not knowing that its it who's talking.

"Over here!" the candle holder says.

Minato confused and looking around says "Where?"

The candle holder taps on his wrist as Minato looks at the candle holder who's smiling "Hello." He says.

Minato surprised by this drops the candle holder on the floor. The candle holder gets up as Minato looks at it a bit confused but also fascinated by how it can speak and move.

The clock comes off the table scolding the candle holder but is soon picked up by Minato who tries to come to a conclusion how they're talking but finds nothing and puts the clock down.

The candle holder shows him to a room where he can sit down on a chair in front of the fire. He does that as they give him a blanket and some tea. Minato finds out that about everything is moving and talking, the teapot, the cups, the hanger. He relaxes a little and sips some warm tea. The door then suddenly swings open. A cold and bitter wind puts out the fire as the moving objects begin to look rather frightened. Minato who doesn't know what came in starts to tremble. He hears the footsteps of someone coming close and closer to him.

"There's a stranger here." The person says in a dark voice.

The candle holder tries to convince his master that he was only trying to be kind-hearted and nice to the man. The clock says the opposite saying that he was right by not letting this stranger in and so on but the person doesn't care and walks towards the chair to take a look at the intruder. Minato come eyes with eyes with the person. The person although doesn't look like a person, more like a thing.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the being asks.

"I-I was lost in the woods and-"

"You're not welcome here!" the being says angrily as he glares at Minato.

"I-I'm sorry." Minato blinks a few times trying to convince himself that this was only a bad dream.

"What are you starring at?" the being asks catching Minato's full attention.

"N-nothing."

"So, you've come to stare at a monster, have you?"

Minato feeling like he wanted to escape tries to run away but the being has him cornered "Please I meant no harm." He says trying to convince the being that he was friendly "I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay." The being says and grabs Minato forcing him to go with him.

* * *

**Yeah, that's the first chapter. Did you liked it? Did you dislike it? Was it a stupid idea? Shall I continue? Please tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, chapter two is out now and more is on its way. As I said before I'm following the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast but also adding some other stuff. I noticed something in the movie that was very strange. In the movie the seasons change all too fast. It goes less than a few hours and then its suddenly autumn, another few hours went and its suddenly snowing heavily. Later in the story I'm gonna make time pass so it makes more sense because the sudden change of the seasons is just not logical. They live in a quite weird world. Also if you are a Sai fan please don't hate me. I don't really dislike Sai but I didn't want to take a character I like for the role and so I took him because in the beginning of Shippuden I honestly hated him and found him annoying. I was thinking of taking an OC instead of Sai and I'm still thinking if I should change that later or not. You decide on that, okay?  
Anyway hope you enjoy chapter two.  
**

* * *

Naruto sits in the living room reading the book he borrowed. He was waiting patiently of his father return as a sudden knock made him stop reading. He put the book on the table and got up from the chair walking over to the door. He had a feeling that it was someone he didn't want to see as the door swung open and Sai came in.

"Sai, what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, Naruto? I'm just full of surprises." Sai says and shows himself in as he continues to speak "You know Naruto? There's not a girl or boy in town that would love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Sai stops as he looks in the mirror to fix his hair a bit "This is the day your dreams come true."

Naruto backing away a little to the table says "What do you know about my dreams, Sai?"

Sai didn't hesitate and said "Plenty! Picture this: Coming home one tired day after taking down my latest kill that's roasting by the fire, and my sweet little spouse massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have five or six."

"Dogs?" Naruto asks.

"No, Naruto. Strong boys like me!"

Naruto thought about it for a second coming to a conclusion that it wouldn't be possible unless they adopt those boys, he didn't say that though and just said "Imagine that."

"Do you know who that little spouse of mine will be?" Sai asked.

"Let me think." Naruto said a bit nervous.

"You, Naruto!" Sai exclaimed.

"Sai, I-I'm speechless." Naruto said and walked to the door faking that he was flattered by Sai's words "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." Sai says and makes it impossible for Naruto to escape him.

"I'm very sorry, Sai but…" Naruto says and reaches over to open the door "But I don't deserve you." He finally says and opens the door as Sai stumbles out landing right into a small pond.

Naruto quickly closes the door and locks it as he looks out the window seeing Sai all soaking wet. He waits for a few minutes before he goes out to feed the animals.

He looks at the chickens and asks nervously "Is he gone?"

They only first looked at him and then at the food he has as he goes to feed the other chickens along with the goats. He talks about how Sai asked him to marry. Naruto thinking that it was the stupidest and most outrages idea ever fed the animals and then left home to somewhere else, a place he could relax at. He picked some flowers as he looked up at the sky and the sunset. Smiling and feeling that he's calmed down he gets up and brushes off grass remains from his clothes before turning around. When he turned around he saw something familiar, his father's horse pulling his invention. The horse stops in front of Naruto looking like he's in panic.

Naruto just smiles and pets him as he notices that his father's not here "Where's dad?" he asks worriedly.

The horse turns the other way as if telling him that he was somewhere there. Naruto not losing any time loosens the invention from the horse and gets on its back as he rides to find his father. He rides the same way as his father did. The forest becomes darker as he rides to a gate. He stops in front of it and gets off the horse as he notices a small object lying on the ground on the other side of the gate. He runs forward and opens the gate as he picks the object up and looks at it. A small black box and a necklace inside it with a small turquoise stone attached to the black string. He puts it in his pocket as he looks in front of him at the big dark castle.

He walks forward not losing any time worried about his father he walks to the front doors. He pushes it open and walks in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Naruto asks and walks in a bit further "Hello? Dad… Dad? Are you here?" he asks but there's no answer as he continues to walk further into the castle. He walks up the stairs searching for his father.

The clock is scolding the candle holder as Naruto pass the room they're in still looking for his father.

The candle holder turns to the clock and asks "Did you see that?" they both walks to see if what they saw was real or not.

When the candle holder sees that the blond boy he saw was real he immediately decides to help him showing him to his father.

Naruto not knowing where to go still wanders looking for his father. He hears a door open behind him as he turns around he sees no one there. He walks back and into through the door as he sees some stairs leading up he sees a light.

"Someone there? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" He exclaims as he walks up the stairs noticing that none was there "That's strange… I'm sure it was someone." Naruto mumbles to himself.

He walks a bit further and calls out again, this time there's an answer and he runs to his father who is locked up in a dungeon. He kneels down and takes his hands that are ice cold. Naruto's father asks him to leave but Naruto refuses.

"Who's done this to you?" he asks desperately wanting an answer.

"No time to explain. You must go, now." Minato says as he looks around the place a bit worried.

"I won't leave you." Naruto says.

Suddenly someone grabs him and turns him around "What are you doing here?" the being asks in a dark tone.

"Run Naruto!" Minato yells but Naruto doesn't listen.

"Who's there? Who are you?" he asks and looks around, the only thing he sees is a shadow of someone.

"The master of this castle." The being says.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out." Naruto begs.

The being didn't even think about it and said "He shouldn't have trespassed here!" he yells.

"Please let him out, I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The being says darkly.

"There must be some way I can…" Naruto stops as he thinks about something, it takes him less than a minute before he has the only idea that he could come up with.

The being has nothing more to say and turns around to leave but is stopped by Naruto.

"Wait! Take me instead." Naruto says.

"You." The being says as he thinks about it for a moment "You would take his place?"

"No, Naruto no, no. You don't know what you're doing." Minato says.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Naruto asked and looks at the shadow.

"Yes." The being said making Naruto feel relived as he continued "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Naruto thinks about it for a moment as he looks at an open window that lets in some moonlight "Come into the light?" he says.

The being slowly steps into the light revealing himself to Naruto. His body looked human-like except that he had dark grey skin; a mark in form of a four-point star between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. His sclerae is black and eyes yellow and his lips are blue. He has claw-like nails and blue-gray waist-length hair that is spiky in the back. He has big hand-like wings on his back and wears dark blue trousers as his upper body remains topless.

Naruto gasps and turns to his father, he starts to wonder if what his doing was an actual good idea. Minato tries to tell the boy that he's gonna be fine but Naruto has made up his mind and so walks over to the being.

He stands in front of him as he looks down on the floor "You have my word."

"Done." The being says and walks passed him to release his father.

Minato walks over to his son and tries to convince him not to do this but is soon dragged away by the being. Naruto on his knees tells the being to wait but he does not listen. Seeing his father getting dragged out knowing that he'll never see him again brings him to tears. He walks into the dungeon and sits down on the cold stone floor as he looks outside seeing his father getting forced out by a walking transport. He keeps on crying as the being comes in to him.

Naruto turns around and says with tears running down his cheeks "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye…" choking on the last few words the being feels a bit guilty and tries to come up with something to say but can find nothing.

The candle holder whispers to his master about maybe showing the boy to a more confortable room now that he's going to be with them quite some time. The being found that the only option right now feeling like he didn't want to leave the boy in the dungeon.

"I'll show you to your room." He says and turns around.

"My room?" Naruto says and dries his tears "But I thought…"

"You wanna stay in here?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Naruto got up drying the rest of his tears and followed the being. As they walked Naruto looked around the place. The statues scared Naruto and so he decided not to look. Another tear escaped him eye as he thought about his father. The being wanted to say something but found nothing to say till the candle holder that he's holding told him what to say.

"I… Hope you like it here." He says. Naruto carefully listens as he keeps on walking behind the being "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing."

"What's in the west-"

"It's forbidden!" the being yells and then continues walking as they come to a door leading into a big room.

Naruto walks in as he looks around the room. It seemed homey enough but Naruto was still thinking about his own home, bed and father.

"If you need anything my servants will be here for you." The being said.

The candle holder whispered to him to invite him to dinner later.

"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" he says and shuts the door.

Naruto not knowing really how to react he ran over to the bed and threw himself on the bed and starts to cry again.

* * *

**That was chapter two. Like it? Disliked it? Please tell me in a review and I'll see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter three is out. I have started a new fanfic. Its Naruto (obviously) a vampire story. I don't know who's gonna be on top in this one just like my other story 'Met before, Meet again' I didn't know.  
Anyway... Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

A few hours passed and Naruto was still devastated even after he had calmed down. He was holding the black box that belonged to his father noticing that he didn't give it to him before he was forced to leave. Naruto looked and played with the little box lost in his own thoughts.

A sudden knock on the door woke him up; he puts the box back in his pocket and asks "Who is it?"

"Miss Yuhi, my boy." The person on the other side of the door said.

Naruto got up from the bed and walked over to open the door. He saw no one there though till he heard a noise coming lower down. He saw a talking pot and cups. He backed away a few steps and sat on the bed's edge. He was stunned and confused.

"Y-you're a… This is impossible." Naruto says and puts his hands on his head.

"I know that it's a little much to take in. Just breathe and try to calm down." The teapot said.

Naruto did so and breathed trying to calm down. The teapot's name was Yuhi Kurenai there was a small cup that was with her, it was her son, Kohei. He drank tea as he talked to Kurenai and Kohei; he enjoyed it till she told him about dinner. Naruto was honestly not that hungry but he didn't want to keep the strange being waiting not knowing what he'll do if he doesn't come. Naruto goes to a closet and gets ready to go to dinner; he just picks out some white shirt and black trousers. He looks in the mirror and fixes his hair as he hears the door open and a clock come in.

He bows down and says "Dinner is served."

Naruto walks out and follows the clock into a room where the being is waiting for him. Sitting on the opposite side of the table far away from Naruto and yet Naruto is trembling but trying to keep calm.

It's quiet as their eating. Naruto feels uncomfortable craving to talk about something, anything. The candle holder sees this and goes to his master as he whispers it in to him. The being looks at Naruto who hasn't finished half of the chicken they served yet was looking nowhere. He obviously looked depressed, lost and confused.

The being took a deep breath and asks "What catches your interest?"

Naruto looked up at him, a bit surprised that he actually said something. He took a deep breath as he begun.

"Books… Story books." He answers, his hands are trembling but trying to keep calm as he continues "It doesn't "It doesn't matter what it's about, I mostly read anything, although my favorite ones are adventure and fantasy."

When Naruto finished speaking it went quiet again. Naruto didn't like the silence and tried to find something to talk about. He then thought about the person who was before him. Who was he really? Naruto had figured out that he was a prince to question, but what's his name and where's his family? Naruto takes another bite of the chicken and chews it carefully before swallowing as he studies the person in front of him. He then notices something else, the hand-like wings wasn't showing anymore. They did when they first encountered with each other and when he showed him to his room. Naruto placed the fork on the table and sighed looking down at the food before him.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto looked up; the being was looking at him. His yellow eyes weren't filled with worry though, he wasn't even concerned but he still asked.

"I… I'm just tired." Naruto said hoping that he would buy it.

To his surprise he did and continued to eat gracefully. Naruto sighted once more and then continued to eat. Naruto couldn't really find a good opportunity to ask him his name.

After a few minutes he finally braced himself and asked "What's your name?"

The being looked at him and asked "What?"

"No, well… I didn't catch your name and it would be awfully rude to call you 'beast' or 'creature'. That's why I'm asking." Naruto said a bit nervously.

Naruto hoped that it wasn't too much to ask but just in case closed his eyes getting ready to be yelled at.

"It's Sasuke." Naruto opened his eyes and looked up "Uchiha Sasuke." The being said.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto repeated.

Naruto smirked a little, knowing that this being had a name and could now call him by his name he felt a little better.

After dinner Naruto thanked Sasuke and smiled even though he was still sad about what had happened before he returned to his room. He was lying on the bed trying to sleep but he could find no sleep, he was wide awake. Naruto sat up and decided to go on a stroll outside the castles garden. He got up and walked to the closet to see if there was a coat. There was and so he put it on and walked out the room. He tip toed the rest of the way till he come outside. The air was cold but also fresh. He stretched a little before he started walking. The castle looked a little better up close than from a distant. Even though it was dark and rather gloomy and scary it had a certain beauty to it.

He walked till he was satisfied and turned around to walk back. Before he could turn around he heard a sudden 'swish' noise coming from above. He looked up and saw the being also known as Uchiha Sasuke soaring in the air. His expression was empty and kind of distant. Naruto walks forward a little as he stares at him. Sasuke may have been cold towards him not showing any sign of kindness but Naruto could feel that there is more to him than this. Naruto not wanting to disturb Sasuke as he's soaring and flying around into the sky walks back into the castle. It doesn't take long before he gets back to his room as he takes the coat off and walks to the bed. Naruto covers his body with the blanket as he curls up in a ball putting his knees against his chin, the walk made him a bit cold. After warming up a bit he stretches himself out, feeling tired he closes his eyes and slowly losses consciousness.

A few days later this life at the castle hadn't been half bad. Naruto had come to know some parts in the castle and the people or 'objects' as they were there. The candle holder's name was Hatake Kakashi; he's kind and friendly but also has another side of him, a little more serious side. The clock's name was Yamato; he always scolds Kakashi if he does something that will displease his master or himself. Kurenai the teapot and Kohei the teacup had been great friends. They loved hearing about Naruto's background story and so which made Naruto happy but a bit sad. He still misses his father, the small town, his home. There was although one thing that he didn't miss and he was glad that, that person was far away from here, Sai. As long as he can remember Sai has always been there to tease or annoy the hell out of him ever since Naruto come to a conclusion that he likes guys and not girls. Sai had always been a pain. Naruto always thought that Sai only found girls attractive, turns out he find both genders attractive and can go for either one. Naruto never could imagine Sai to ever like him, they were so unalike and yet Sai always tried to win him over by telling him about his last kill or so. Naruto couldn't care less. He wasn't interested in the guy, yeah sure he was charming and handsome but the guy didn't know a few things that are sometimes good to know and on top of it all he was rude, extremely rude. Naruto was only ten when he knew that he licked guys and told his father immediately asking for advice. His father just told him to try his hardest and so Naruto has.

On a late evening Naruto was looking for the library, he had heard from Kakashi that there's an extreme big library somewhere. Naruto strolled looking for this place but hadn't found it yet. He then walks up some stairs as he comes to a place he hadn't been to before. As he walks the corridor doesn't seem to get any brighter but he still continues till he comes to two big black doors. Wondering if this is the librarian room he opens the door and walks inside. He comes to see that the room is torn down, furniture smashed and walls slashed. A little curious he walks into the room and looks around the place. He comes across a drawer that's still whole but a bit dusty with pictures on it, photographs of someone. Naruto picks it up and cleans it a bit to get a better look. There is one picture where there is a picture of a young man holding a young boy in his arms. The young man had dull-grey hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and onyx eyes, and he was wearing simple black clothes. The young boy he was holding had fair skin, same looking onyx eyes and jet-black hair that were spiky in the back, and he was wearing similar looking clothes as the older one but they were dark blue. They were both smiling in the picture. The both looked slightly similar to each other so Naruto assumed that they were siblings. The other picture was of a man and a woman. They looked no older than Naruto's father in the picture. The woman had had fair skin, long black hair and black eyes, and she was wearing a long purple dress. Her expression was carefree with a smile. The man that was standing beside her had short shoulder-length black hair and onyx-coloured eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, black suit jacket and grey trousers. His expression was serious.

A sudden light caught Naruto of guard; he looks over where the lights source is. He's astonished as he sees that there's a rose floating in the air inside of some glass-looking thing as if it's being protected. There Naruto walks over to the rose admiring its beauty as he touches the glass. There are a few petals lying on the wooden table. He removes the glass and leans in to have a closer look as a shadow in front of him moves. He backs away a few steps as he sees who it is. Naruto can clearly see how Sasuke is getting angry as he steps in front of the rose as he's a person protecting something precious.

"What are you doing? Why did you come here?" Sasuke asks in a dark but calm voice trying to contain his anger but his expression says otherwise.

"I-I was just… I'm sorry…"

"I told you to never come here." Sasuke says.

"I didn't mean any harm." Naruto says and backs away a few feet.

"Do you realize what you could've done?!" Sasuke yells and breaks a chair that's close to him in two.

"Please stop." Naruto says.

Sasuke's eyes travels down to Naruto's hands as he sees what he's holding "Give me those." He says in a dark and scary tone.

Naruto looks down at the photos and gives them to him.

"Get out…"

Naruto didn't quite catch what he said and asks "What?"

"Get out!" Sasuke yells loudly and angrily at Naruto.

Seeing Sasuke this angry and scary made Naruto frighten and so he ran out of the room. As he ran down the stairs he passed Kakashi and Yamato, they ask him where he was going but too scared to answer just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible he opened the front door and ran out. The horse was waiting right outside and so he got up and rode out through the gates and into the woods. Naruto didn't get far or anywhere as it was snowing heavily, he couldn't see a thing and it only got worse when he heard wolves howling. He rode trying to avoid them but soon enough the horse kicked him off the saddle. Naruto landed in the soft snow though it was ice cold and so he got up trying to defend himself. The horse didn't want to make the same mistake twice so this time tried his best to defend his rider not running away. Naruto picked up a stick and began beating the wolves with it but soon enough they had him surrounded as the horse began to panic. When a wolf jumped to attack Naruto the wolf was grabbed and thrown to the side as a familiar person stepped in front. The dark grey skin made and angry expression made Naruto's heart pound, not of fear but of something else as he watches Sasuke fights of the wolves. They soon leave one by one. When it's just Sasuke and Naruto and the horse Sasuke falls to the ground, exhausted and wounded. Naruto turns around getting ready to get up on the horse again but doesn't, instead he walks forward to Sasuke and grabs him getting him up on the horse as he takes him back to the castle.

* * *

**That was chapter three. Like it? Disliked it? Please tell me in a review and I'll see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, chapter four is out now. I'm really grateful to the people who say's that this story is good, thank you very much. I'm still writing on the new fanfic that will be a lot longer than my other ones. I hope you'll look forward to it when its out.  
Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.  
**

* * *

Naruto sits on the floor cleaning Sasuke's wounds who's sitting in the armchair by the fire; it seems that the wolves managed to scratch him when he protected Naruto. Naruto felt bad about it but it was partly his fault. Naruto wrapped the bandage on his arm, Sasuke flinched a few times which made Naruto a little frustrated.

"Hold still." Naruto finally said.

"It hurts…" Sasuke complained.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Naruto said as he kept on wrapping the bandage around his wounded arm.

"If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened…"

"Well, if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away." Naruto stated.

Sasuke couldn't say anything back admitting that Naruto was right. He looked away from Naruto looking at the wall as Naruto finished up.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's arm and stroke it a bit carefully "By the way, thank you… For saving my life."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto "You're welcome." He said.

After that time they spent Naruto and Sasuke began to spend a little more time together. Sasuke was still angry at Naruto for going into the west-wing though. Naruto didn't ask him about the pictures he saw or the rose; he could guess what it was and what made him so angry about it.

They usually spent their time together by eating together, talking or taking a stroll outside the castle. Naruto enjoyed himself a bit more than before and he believes that it's the same with Sasuke. Naruto didn't find scary at all anymore, his appearance may be a bit frightened but once you got to know him he wasn't that bad. His still quiet though and doesn't express himself that often. Naruto has only seen him smile a few times whenever he was just smirking or grinning evilly at him. Naruto noticed that he also began following Sasuke more, looked at Sasuke in a different light. He couldn't really put it into words though so he continued as a few days passed.

It had been a little over a month since Naruto began living at the castle. It had gradually gotten a lot colder, there were almost no leaves on the trees; if there were they were red, yellow or brown, autumn was here.

Naruto was taking a stroll outside the castle with the horse by his side walking beside him. He petted the horse and looked up at the greyish-blue sky. Naruto was wearing a coat under his clothes since it was that cold. He sighed as he continued walking leading the horse not noticing he was being watched by Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke too had been watching the blond more often now, it didn't matter if it was inside his room watching into the mirror or looking at Naruto from a distance. Sasuke's wound was still healing even though it had been a few days since the attack. Sasuke was a bit lost as his eyes watched Naruto travelling from him to his arm. Kakashi noticed the sudden behaviour in the young master and tried to help him but right now Sasuke needed to figure out some things himself. A sudden memory made Sasuke think of something as he went inside the castle with a smirk creeping up on his blue lips.

The next day Sasuke had told Naruto to come with him. Naruto not seeing a reason why he shouldn't just nodded and smiled as he walked beside him. Sasuke suddenly stopped in front of two doors leading to a room. Sasuke walked over to open but stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto only looked at him funny but did as he said and closed him eyes. Naruto could hear the doors swinging wide open as he felt Sasuke's hands on his leading him into the dark room.

"Can I open them?" Naruto asked after only taking few steps in.

"Not yet." Sasuke said and let go of his hands.

Sasuke went over to the curtains and drags them letting sunlight in. He then turns to Naruto smirks at him.

"Now can I open them?" Naruto asked a bit thrilled.

"Alright… Now." Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes as he caught sight of the place and all the books. The room was huge and shelves filled with many different kinds of books in them. Naruto was really taken aback when he saw this. He never imagined anything like this.

"I can't believe it." Naruto exclaimed as it echoed in the room. "I have never seen so many books in my entire life."

"You like it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and without feeling the bit frightened he hugged him "Thank you so much."

Two weeks passed, and it was already snowing outside. Naruto was sitting by the fire on night reading a book out loud as Sasuke sat in the armchair quietly listening. Naruto had so far only read two or three books in whole library; he was now reading his fourth one. Reading was the only thing Naruto truly found enjoyable, it was that and taking walks daydreaming about going on an adventure. Sasuke just listened as Naruto finished talking and sighed.

Sasuke looked at him and asked "Feeling tired?"

"A little bit, yes." Naruto said.

He stood up and stretched an out a bit. Sitting down reading made his body really stiff.

"I'll be going to bed now." Naruto said and turned to Sasuke. "Good night." He said before walking away.

"Goodnight…" Sasuke only whispered.

The next day, late in the afternoon Naruto is out taking a stroll outside the castle along with Sasuke. It had been snowing a lot and the castle garden was filled with snow all over. Naruto had some bird feed and was feeding the birds. He let Sasuke feed them too; the birds were first scared of him but soon overcome the fear. Naruto went behind a tree and chuckled a bit as he thought about Sasuke. He really couldn't get the guy out of his mind. Lately he was the only thing Naruto ever thought of besides reading. Naruto then looked behind the tree as he saw the funny sight. Birds were sitting on Sasuke's shoulders and arms as well as on top of his head. They soon flew away though as Naruto saw an opening to do something fun and so reached down and grabbed some snow quickly forming it into a ball before he threw it in Sasuke's face. He chuckled loudly as Sasuke glared at his wiping some snow out of his face, and so the fight began. Naruto was really skilled at this kind of thing and so he hit many times while Sasuke only hit him a few. Naruto was really enjoying himself and he could see that Sasuke was too, he was smiling more and more and actually laughing though it was more of a low chuckled.

After the fight Naruto and Sasuke came in, cold and tired. They went and sat in front of the fire as Naruto began to read out loud again. This time Sasuke sat beside Naruto smiling at him as he watched him and then the book he was holding. Half through reading Naruto suddenly found himself leaning onto Sasuke. Sasuke was unexpectedly warm. Naruto took a pause from reading as he yawned.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked and leaned over a little so that his hair fell in front and on Naruto's head.

"A little." Naruto replied.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"No. I'll finish this book first." Naruto said as he continued.

After Naruto was done reading he had no energy to get up and go to his own room to sleep in the bed so he stayed put in Sasuke's arms. He barely could keep himself awake as he blinked a few times trying to keep awake but it was no use. Sasuke could feel the blond leaning on his completely as Naruto drifted off.

After a minute or so Sasuke carefully picked the blond up and walked to his room. On the way Kakashi, Yamato and Kurenai watched him as he disappeared from their sight. When Sasuke arrived in Naruto's room he placed the blond in the bed as carefully as he could before pulling the blanket over his body. He watched Naruto for a little while before he walked out of the room.

* * *

**That was chapter four. Like it? Disliked it? Please tell me in a review and I'll see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, chapter five is out. I'm thinking about my next fanfic if I'm gonna go as far and try to make it more T-rated than my other ones. I'm not that fond of writing down when they curse (although I do it a lot at home) I can still maybe manage to make it more violent or sexual. I'm actually trying to write a more M-rated fanfic but so far it hasn't really worked yet so that's gonna have to wait for a while longer.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

One late evening Naruto and Sasuke were only gonna spend time together, alone. Kakashi was helping Sasuke, giving him advice and such as Sasuke cleaned himself and dressed formally. He wore a black suit, the only suit he had besides another one but that one wasn't in his closet.

Naruto was doing the same except that his outfit was white. It matched Naruto's bright personality as he joined Sasuke for dinner. They ate and talked a little. After dinner they both walked to the great hall hand in hand. Naruto wanted to do something as they were there; he stopped and stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and put the right one at his waist as he held the left one. Naruto heard music playing in his head as he placed his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder as they begun to dance. At first Sasuke had a hard time but quickly learned and so they began dancing. Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke smirked.

After a few minutes dancing Naruto and Sasuke walked outside where there was a balcony as they looked up at the starry sky. They both then sat down beside each other. Sasuke moved in a little taking Naruto's hand as he looked into his blue eyes.

"Naruto… Are you happy here with me?" he asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered though he turned away to look elsewhere as he though of his father.

Sasuke noticed this and asked "What is it?" there was a slight concern in his voice.

"If only I could see my father again…" Naruto mumbled. "Just for moment. I miss him so much."

Sasuke could clearly see that Naruto was sad. He turned to look at the ground as he thought about it when an idea struck him.

"There is a way." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at him confused as he led him inside the castle and to his room. He walked forward to the rose where there lied a mysterious mirror on the wooden table.

He picked it up and said "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." He gave him the mirror and he took it in his hands looking into it.

"I'd like to see my father." Naruto said.

A sudden green light shone over the mirror and Naruto is forced to turn back. When he looks back again he sees his father walking over the snow somewhere in the woods. He walks till he cannot walk anymore and falls to the ground.

"Dad… No." He says lowly in a worried tone. "He looks sick. And he's all alone."

Sasuke turns and looks down at the rose, even more petals were laying on the wooden table and its light was fading. Sasuke thought about Naruto and his father till he come to a decision.

"Then… Y-you must go to him." Sasuke stuttered out looking away.

"What did you say?" Naruto says and looks up at him walking a few feet over to him.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean, I'm free?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you." Naruto says as he looks into the mirror. "Hold on, dad. I'm on my way." He says and turns around getting ready to leave as he notices he's still holding the mirror and turns back to give it to Sasuke.

Sasuke places his hands on the mirror and shakes his head "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back… And remember me." Sasuke said and stroke Naruto's hair.

Naruto looks down at the mirror and then at Sasuke "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." He says.

Naruto hugs Sasuke goodbye before he walks away. He runs through the castle to his room and changes quickly. He then walks through the castle and out into the cold air as he quickly gets on the horse and rides off.

It takes him no time before he's in the woods looking for his father. He searches and calls for him till he sees him lying on the ground. He stops and walks over and grabs him as he puts him on the horse's back and walks besides leading the horse to their home.

About two hours passed before Minato woke up. Naruto was sitting beside the bed watching over him as he put a wet towel on his forehead. He sat up and hugged his son when he saw that he truly was here.

"I thought that I'd never see you again." Minato said.

"I missed you so much." Naruto said and hugged him back.

"But the monster, how did you escape?" Minato said as he pulled back.

"I didn't escape dad. He-he let me go."

"That horrible monster?"

"But he's different now, dad. He's changed." Naruto said and smiled at him.

Their happy reunion was broken off as a sudden knock was heard on the door. Naruto walked to open as a stranger was outside.

"May I help you?" Naruto asked.

"I've come for your father." The stranger said.

"My father?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." He said and moved aside revealing a carriage that stood in front of the house.

"My father is not crazy!" Naruto yelled at the stranger angrily.

He then turned and looked in front as people were gathering around his home. Most of them were men and a few women with their children.

"He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?" one of the men said as the others yelled in agreement.

"No, I won't let you." Naruto says.

At that moment Minato walks to the door to see what's going on.

"Oh, Minato. Tell us again just how scary-looking the monster was?"

Minato came out "He-he was as scary as ten, no, twenty hungry wolves surrounding you getting ready to attack." As Minato spoke the villagers only laughed at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." The same person said and everyone agreed by laughing.

"It's true!" Minato said and walked forward.

The stranger let the men that were with him take his father as they dragged him to the carriage.

Naruto ran forward as he said "No, you can't do this."

Sai then crept behind Naruto unexpectedly "Poor Naruto, it's a shame about your father." He said and put his hand around Naruto.

"You know he's not crazy, Sai." Naruto said hoping that Sai would stop this.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?" Naruto had lost all respect for say, he didn't like him to begin with but he thought that Sai had a little more heart.

"One little word, Naruto, that's all it takes." Sai said and pulled Naruto in closer.

Naruto got away from his grip and said "Never." In disgust.

"Have it your way then." Sai said and crossed his arms over his chest as the men took his father to the carriage.

Minato tried to break lose but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Naruto ran into the house and grabbed the mirror he had gotten from Sasuke and back out again.

"My father is not crazy! And I can prove it!" Naruto yelled as he turned the mirror to him and said "Show me Sasuke."

He turned the mirror to the people as they saw Sasuke. The villagers were all stunned including Sai.

"Is he dangerous?" a woman in the crowd asked.

"Oh no, he'll never hurt anyone. Please I know he looks scary but he's actually really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Naruto said as he looked into the mirror.

"If I didn't know better I'd think that you have feeling for this monster." Sai said darkly.

"He's no monster, Sai. You are!" Naruto said loud and clear.

Naruto saw Sai becoming angry as he took the mirror from him "He's as crazy as the old man. The monster will make off with your children; he'll come after them in the night."

"No."

"We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall. I say we kill the monster!"

Naruto ran towards Sai and grabbed his arm and said "No, I won't let you do this."

Sai grabbed his wrist and said "You're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man!"

The men threw Minato in the cellar as Sai dragged Naruto and threw him in there as well and locked it.

"Let us out!" he yelled but of course none did.

Naruto and Minato could hear as the people began to leave. Naruto banged on the door hoping that it would open. He then fell on his knees in defeat after a minute or two had passed, he let a tear or two escape his eyes. His father wrapped his arms around his son telling him that it was gonna be alright.

"It's all my fault… It's all. My fault."

* * *

**So, that's chapter five. Did you liked it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys chapter six is out. The last chapter in fact. I got no stories in store at the moment, though I will have a story soon. If your interested then read it, if your not go and read something else. That's all.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

(At the castle)

About two hours had passed since the blond left. Sasuke was devastated and had changed clothes into his normal outfit. He was in his room standing by the table as he watched the rose petals fall. The sky was covered in dark clouds as it began to rain.

Suddenly Kurenai came into the room "Pardon me master."

"Leave me in peace." Sasuke said not even looking at her.

"But master, the castle is under attack." She said. "What should we do master?"

"It doesn't matter now…" he said and touched the glass. "Just let them come."

(Back at Naruto and Minato)

Naruto had calmed down and had been looking for something to break the door down with. It took a while till he found an axe. He grabbed the axe and walked over to the door. He raised his arm and swung it down as the door began to break. He repeated doing this about five or six times till the door was completely destroyed. He quickly ran out and dropped the axe on the ground as he ran to the horse and got up on the saddle. He rode towards the castle as fast as he could.

(At the castle)

Kakashi and the others had stopped the villagers except for Sai who snuck passed them from the odd fight against the objects; he went to look for the monster. He looked in room after room till he finally saw it. Sasuke was still standing in the same spot as he looked over at Sai. Sai didn't hesitate and shot an arrow at Sasuke, it hit him in the right shoulder. Sasuke yelled out in pain as Sai ran over and pushed him through the window. As Sasuke was out on the balcony he tried to get up but was pushed down one more time by Sai falling down on the roof. Sai jumped after him now standing in front of him.

"Get up." Sai ordered.

Sasuke only looked at him growling in pain as Sai told him one more time but he didn't move.

"What's the matter, monster?" Sai said and chuckled evilly. "Too kind and gentle to fight back."

Sasuke just looked away as Sai went and grabbed one of the statues as he broke it lose. He was gonna give the monster a death he deserved because of his appearance. As he walked over getting ready to strike a familiar voice was heard.

Sasuke looked down as he saw a familiar blond on a horse "Naruto…?" he whispered.

"Sai! Don't!" Naruto yelled.

Sai didn't stop as he raised the piece of statue getting ready to hit. When he did Sasuke got up catching the statue as he growled and glared at Sai, his hand-looking wings grew out from his back as he looked into his eyes. Naruto told the horse to go forward as they rode into the castle, Naruto running up the stairs on his way up to the balcony.

Under this time Sasuke and Sai were evenly matched in strength but Sasuke had the upper hand in this battle since he could fly. He pushed Sai as he dropped the piece of statue as it fell down the roof. Sasuke then grabbed Sai by the collar and flew up into the air glaring at him. He was meant to drop him till Sai began to beg to be spared, he was afraid and trembling.

"Put me down. Let me go. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Anything!" Sai said.

Sasuke's eyes slowly softened as he soared down back till he was standing on the roof again.

He glared at Sai one more time and whispered "Get out." Before he let him go.

"Sasuke." A familiar voice said and Sasuke turned around just to see the blond.

"Naruto." He said and pulled his wings in as he began to climb up to the balcony to Naruto. He took Naruto's hand and stroked his hair and chin "You came back." He whispered.

Their happy reunion was shortly interrupted by Sai. He had climbed after Sasuke and was thrusting a knife into the left side of his back. Sai pulled the knife out and grinned evilly as he tried to climb up but Sasuke swung his arm as Sai lost his grip and fell down. Sasuke was almost falling but thanks to Naruto he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in. The both could only hear Sai screaming as it died down and Sasuke was lying on the balcony dying with Naruto sitting beside him holding his hand.

"You…" Sasuke began breathing heavily "You came back…"

"Of course I cam back, I couldn't let them… This is all my fault, if only I'd gotten here sooner." Naruto said with tears building up in his eyes as he hugged Sasuke.

"Maybe… Maybe its better this way." Sasuke said as his vision began to fade.

"Don't talk like that." Naruto said and smiled. "You'll be alright… We're together now and everything's going to be alright you'll see." Naruto said holding his tears back.

Sasuke reached over to stroke his hair "At… At least… I got to see you… One last time…" Sasuke whispered.

The life in Sasuke left him as he closed his eyes letting his hand fall.

Naruto put his hand over his mouth "No. No! Please, please… Please don't leave me." Naruto began to cry and as he whispered his last words to him "I love you."

When Naruto whispered those three words the last rose petal fell onto the table, its light faded completely. Naruto cried in silence on Sasuke's dead body. Suddenly he was interrupted by something falling from the sky. Naruto looked up confused as he looked at what was falling down. He couldn't really form it into a word except that it was some sort of light. He could then feel Sasuke's body starting to float up into the air as massive amount of light surrounded his whole body. Naruto backed away a few feet as he looked at Sasuke's body changing.

The skin became paler, his claws shortened into nails, his hair got shorter as it also changed color and the star on his face vanished too.

The body was gently placed onto the ground. Naruto walked forward as he was trying to see if the person was okay. He backed a little away as the person stood up and looked at himself a little before he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, it's me." He said and smiled as he grabbed Naruto's hands.

Naruto looked into his eyes, although the color had changed he could see that it was Sasuke "Sasuke…" he whispered and smiled.

They stood there for a short while until Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. Naruto didn't back away as he accepted the kiss. The sound of fireworks was heard as the castle changed from dark and gloomy to bright and happy. The candle holder Kakashi also changed, as well as Yamato, Kurenai and Kohei.

Time passed,

As stories was told,

About the monster-like raven and the gorgeous blond.

The End

* * *

**Yeah... That's pretty much it. I'm very bad at endings so don't blame me. I honestly didn't know what to do so I did this. Hope you liked it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry if its too much alike the actual movie. Leave a review and I'll see you someday. See ya. **


End file.
